nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Paladin
Description: Paladins take their adventures seriously, and even a mundane mission is, in the heart of the paladin, a personal test - an opportunity to demonstrate bravery, to learn tactics, and to do good in the world. Divine power protects these warriors of virtue, warding off harm, protecting them from disease, healing them and their allies, and guarding against fear. Divine power also guides their sword arms, making them among the most effective warriors against undead and evil outsiders. Many of the paladin's special abilities also benefit from a high Charisma score. Alignment Restrictions: Lawful good only Hit Die: d10 Proficiencies: Armor (Light, Medium, Heavy), Shields, Weapons (Martial, Simple) Skill Points: 2 + Int modifier ( (2 + Int modifer) * 4 at 1st level) Skills: Concentration, Craft armor, Craft trap, Craft weapon, Discipline, Heal, Lore, Parry, Persuade, Taunt Selectable Class Feats: Ambidexterity, Brew Potion, Craft Wand, Deflect Arrows, Divine Might, Divine Shield, Extra turning, Greater Spell Focus, Scribe Scroll, Spell Focus, Two-Weapon Fighting, Weapon Proficiency %28Exotic%29 Primary Saving Throw(s): Fortitude Base Attack Bonus: +1/level '''Spellcasting: Divine (Wisdom based, armor related chance of spell failure is ignored). Must have a Wisdom score of 10 + the spell's level to cast a spell. Special Abilities & Feats *Level 1 Divine Grace, Divine health, Lay on Hands *Level 2 Aura of Courage, Smite Evil *Level 3 Remove disease, Turn undead Spells Level 1 *Bless *Bless weapon *Cure light wounds *Deafening clang *Divine favor *Endure elements *Protection from alignment *Magic weapon *Resistance *Virtue Level 2 *Aid *Aura of glory *Bull's strength *Eagle's splendor *Remove paralysis *Resist elements Level 3 *Cure moderate wounds *Dispel magic *Greater magic weapon *Magic circle against alignment *Prayer *Remove blindness/deafness Level 4 *Cure serious wounds *Death ward *Freedom of movement *Holy sword *Neutralize poison Spells per Day Paladins receive bonus spells based on their Wisdom ability modifier. A paladin with Wisdom 11 has a modifer of 0 and gets no bonus spells, so level 1 spells won't become available until class level 6. A paladin with Wisdom 12 or higher will receive bonus level 1 spells starting at class level 4. Wisdom 14 or higher will grant bonus level 2 spells starting at class level 8, and so on. Epic Paladin Standing at the forefront of the battle against chaos and evil in the world, the epic paladin shines as a beacon of hope to all who fight the good fight. Hit Die: d10 Skill Points: 2 + Int modifier Bonus Feats: The epic paladin gains a bonus feat every three levels after 20th. In other words, at levels 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, and 38. Epic Paladin Bonus Feats: Armor Skin, Devastating Critical, Epic Spell Focus, Epic Toughness, Epic Weapon Focus, Epic Prowess, Epic Reputation, Great Smiting, Greater Spell Focus, Improved Combat Casting, Overwhelming Critical, Perfect Health, Planar Turning, Spell Focus Epic Selectable Class Feats: Blinding Speed Prestige Class Tips *The Champion of Torm prestige class improves upon the paladin's already considerable melee and defensive abilities. Notes *Improved critical (whip) can be taken as epic paladin bonus feat (most likely a bug). *A single level of paladin is used in some charisma-based bard and sorcerer character builds. In addition to improving all saving throws with Divine Grace, the paladin's weapon and armor proficiencies can be helpful. Sorcerers sometimes take the paladin level very late in order to maximize the Discipline skill as it is a cross class skill for sorcerers. Category:Classes